Amor a mi amo
by lukalshion
Summary: Una joven debe pagar una deuda familiar y no necesariamente con dinero. Un poco Ichihime T por el momento.


Una joven de 17 años caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, su mirada se dirigía hacia un chico alto, ojos marrones y cabello naranja.

-Ichi-kun  
-Hime-chan

Su novio. Al verse se dieron un tierno y corto beso.  
-será mejor que vayamos a clase, se hace tarde- dijo la chica

Las horas pasaron rápido para Orihime, quien había entendido todas y cada una de las cosas que el profesor les explicó, no como su novio, que parecía entender menos cada vez que el maestro hablaba.  
La hora del descanso había llegado, la pareja se había reunido con sus amigos, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Rukia y Renjj.

Mientras comían platicaban sobre lo que harían el fin de semana, pues ya era viernes y todos tenían ganas de salir de fiesta.  
Las clases habían terminado y Orihime e Ichigo habían ido a la casa del joven a hacer la tarea ya que el no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que deberían hacer.  
Terminaron rápido la tarea, el padre de Ichigo invito a Orihime a cenar y ella aceptó gustosamente.

Ya eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm Orihime caminaba hacia su departamento que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de su novio, al fin era viernes y había decidido pasarlo en su casa viendo películas de comedia, sus favoritas.  
Al llegar noto algo diferente, las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta abierta. Alguien entro a robar? Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, trago saliva y entro, todo estaba en su lugar, no había nada diferente excepto por el olor, olía como perfumé de hombre, y no olía mal, de hecho el olor le gustaba.

-veo que al fin has llegado -se escucho una voz masculina desde la cocina, Orihime pudo ver ahí a un hombre de cabello y ojos cafés, con su mirada analizaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica que temblaba al ver a ese hombre ahí. Quien era el? Que era lo que quería? Por qué estaba ahí?

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Aizen Sosuke, espero que no te importe que haya venido sin avisar

El hombre se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro

-has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi  
-que hace aquí  
-vine a hablar de negocios  
-Negocios? Que clase de negocios  
-Uno al que no podrás negarte

Orihime no entendía lo que pasaba, a que se refería ese hombre?

-Quiero que mañana vayas a esta dirección -dijo mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel  
-Que pasaría si me niego  
-Créeme que no querrás negarte a menos que quieras que le pase algo a tu novio, cual era su nombre? Ah si Ichigo  
-No le hagas daño  
-Si no quieres que le pase nada ya sabes que hacer

El hombre se marchó dejando a una asustada Orihime, no entendía lo que pasaba, y seguía sin saber que quería ese señor.

La pelinaranja no había podido dormir, estaba asustada y preocupada, seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Orihime llego a una gran mansión de color blanco, las puertas y ventanas era negras al igual que la cerca, había muchas flores en el  
Jardín, se veía muy linda la casa, pero La joven seguía sintiéndose desconfiada. Un mayordomo le abrió la puerta y la dirigió a una sala con muchos libreros, en medio de la habitación había 3 sillones rojos y una mesita de café, en uno de los sillones se encontraba el hombre que había ido antes a casa de la muchacha.

-me alegra que hayas venido, ven siéntate

La chica se sentó frente al hombre que bebía una taza de café.

-Que es lo que quiere  
-Paciencia Orihime, no quieres algo de beber?  
-No  
-Bien, ahora hablemos de negocios, hace años tus padres sufrieron una crisis económica, tu padre trabajaba horas extras, tu madre estaba embarazada de ti así que había sido despedida, las cosas empeoraron cuando tu padre pidió un préstamo y al no poder pagarlo iba a perder la casa, así que acudió a mi, yo accedí a pagar todas sus deudas, e incluso el hospital para tu nacímiento. Por supuesto que nada de lo que hice fue gratis  
-Y que tengo que ver yo en eso  
-Tus padres firmaron un contrato donde dice que si no liquidan su deuda me entregarían a su hija.

Orihime trago saliva.

-y que paso?  
-Tus padres murieron antes de pagar si quiera la mitad de lo que debían  
-Eso quiere decir...  
-Que ahora me perteneces

* * *

Bien, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, sera T por el momento, tal vez luego sea m, espero que les guste, se que el título no es el mejor, pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor, mi idea es poner mucho lemon, sin embargo, no soy buena en ello, así que tenganme paciencia.

si les gusto dejen review y si no, también y digan por que no les gusto. Depende los reviews sabre si lo continuare o no.

lukalshion :3


End file.
